


Партия

by goldkhator



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Зарисовка о прощании…





	Партия

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из тех, которые пишутся за пятнадцать минут.

— Посмотри, мне бы очень пригодилась твоя помощь, — последняя попытка. Ризу плевать, что она попахивает отчаянием. Он протягивает Финчу папку с Номером, и Гарольд смотрит в ответ, будто может силой мысли заставить Джона исчезнуть. Этому не бывать. Гарольд втянул его в это, Джон не собирается его отпускать.

Финч упрямится и у Джона стойкое чувство, что они поменялись местами. Джон знает, насколько Гарольд упрям. Как и он сам. Отказаться от цели… от Гарольда — не вариант. Но он должен признать, что определенный смысл в том, что говорит бывший босс, есть — они, как мыши в лабиринте и выход только один.

Джон слышит Гарольда, но не слушает. Джон не может отвести глаз, но когда _тяжесть_ между ними достигает апогея, Джон отводит взгляд.

— Нам не нужна работа, Гарольд, нам нужна цель, — Джон хочет, чтобы Финч услышал его, понял, что Джон хочет сказать: «Мне не нужна такая жизнь, Гарольд, мне нужен ты».

— Мир изменился, Джон, мне очень жаль, — ладонь Гарольда совсем близко, Джон почти касается своими пальцами его, так просто накрыть его ладонь своей. Показать то, что Джон не может облечь в слова, но Гарольд убирает руку и встает. Гарольд всегда сопротивлялся его напору. Беар скулит еле слышно и Джон сдерживает себя, чтобы не заскулить с ним в унисон.

— Если теперь наша цель не в спасении Номеров, тогда в чем?

— В выживании, Джон, — Финч уходит, а Джон думает, что не хочет выживать в одиночку. Он не хочет больше ходить неприкаянным призраком, не хочет снова возвращаться к старым привычкам.

Он хочет слышать Финча, как раньше. Хочет знать, что Финч следит за ним, что он где-то рядом, хочет слышать его излюбленное и слегка раздражающее «Вы в порядке, мистер Риз?». Даже тогда хочет, когда нет явной угрозы для жизни. Хочет возвращаться снова и снова туда, где Финч ждет его. Видеть облегчение на его лице, когда Джон появляется в зоне его видимости, целый или раненый. Хочет ночевать неподалеку, на библиотечном полу, да хоть в вентиляции, чтобы точно знать, что с Финчем все в порядке, никто не угрожает ему и не пытается похитить или причинить вред. Хочет приносить ему зеленый чай и видеть растерянность на его лице, вперемешку с благодарностью.

Джон не сразу осознает, насколько он привязан к Гарольду. Он никогда не был ни к кому так привязан, даже к Джессике. А ведь когда-то ему казалось, что его жизнь закончена вместе с ее гибелью.

Как часто он искал смерти, прекрасно отдавая себе в этом отчет. Как ему было жить дальше? Он был на волоске, когда Гарольд нашел его и дал цель.

И разве не этим он занимается теперь, потому что Гарольд предложил ему следовать этой цели? Наверное, что-то поменялось в нем. Или в окружающих.

И разве не это он продолжит делать еще усерднее теперь, когда Гарольд бросил его?

Джон закрывает лицо руками и думает, что Гарольд ничего ему не должен. Он знал с самого начала, что счастливого конца не будет. Беар тычется носом ему в бедро, и Джон слабо улыбается псу.

— Тебя он тоже бросил, дружище, — он треплет пса за ухом и встает. Шахматная партия так и остается незавершенной. Джон никогда не мог понять простоту и сложность этой игры.


End file.
